Sharp Feelings
by ff-kh-luvrgrl
Summary: Umm, RikuSora, Yaoi, Lemon, Character Bashing, Character injuring does that count?


Title: Sharp Feelings

Authoress: ff-kh-luvrgrl

Rating: M. definitely.

Pairing: Riku/Sora (my first Riku/Sora lemon! yay!)

Warnings: lemon, yaoi, crazy authoress (and her friend) who have consumed _waaaay_ too much sugar...

A/N: I know it's a bad title, okay? I just didn't really know what to call it and I really wanted to submit it, so I had to think of one on the spot.

me: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Peter: you _really_ shouldn't eat pure sugar like that.

me: Why not?

Peter: you and kingheart.lover are hyper enough without sugar anyway.

((kingheart.lover is seen running across the reader's view in the background. In her hands are two chackram and The Way To Dawn. Axel and Riku are chasing her.))

kingheart.lover: effie! help me! (A/N: "effie is kingheart.lover's nickname for me, due to the "ff" at the beginning of my penname)

Peter: ((rolls eyes as authoress goes to help her friend)) ff-kh-luvrgrl does _not_ own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in it. She doesn't really own much at all. So don't sue, ((glances to make sure both girls are not paying attention)) or I will kill you.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

RIku smiled down at his best friend. Who would have thought that Sora loved him, too? They had only just admitted their feelings for each other last night on the phone when they were trying to figure out what to do the next day. Riku had blurted it out, and Sora had been silent for a minute before telling Riku that he realized that he loved him as soon as he saw that door closing, sealing his best friend in the Dark Realm. As soon as Sora saw Riku that morning, he had glomped him.

Riku pulled slightly away from Sora and, tilting Sora's chin up, kissed him gently, his tongue entering Sora's mouth when the younger boy moaned. Suddenly, he was ripped away from his brunette love. He found himself lying on his back, being pummeled by a redheaded bitch. ((A/n: Axel: HEY!!! me: not you, you moron! now shut up! you're ruining the story!)) "LEAVE MY SORA ALONE, YOU FREAKING QUEER!!!!!!" the little witch yelled at him. _Honestly_, he thought, _how the hell did someone as nice as Namine come from someone as evil as Kairi?_ He shoved Kairi off, beginning to stand up when she kneed him in the groin. Groaning, he doubled over, falling to his knees.

"KAIRI!!! STOP IT!!!" Sora tried to restrain her, but she ripped away again, jumping on Riku's back, screaming and yelling at him while attempting to beat the shit out of him as he just tried to defend himself. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his back. It was small, and over to the side, but it happened again. And again, and again, and again. Abruptly, Kairi was ripped from his back. "RIKU!!!" he heard Sora scream, and the object left his back. He turned over slightly to see Wakka and Tidus holding back a thrashing Kairi, looking at him horrified. Equally horrified, Sora was holding something in his hand, and Riku peered closer at it. "How did my pocketknife get out here? Whose blood is that? I swear Sora, I didn't do any--" "I know moron, it's your blood. Selphie is going to call an ambulance right now." Sora interrupted him, and Selphie came running back, yelling at Wakka to help Riku get up. She ran and took hold of Kairi's right arm - the one Wakka was holding onto - and said that he had to get RIku inside - _now._

Riku's POV

Wakka came over and carefully picked me up - he was still bigger than me, thankfully, and it seemed as if all those years of playing Blitzball had paid off. He carried me into Sora's house - the closest of our houses, and laid me down carefully on some towels on the couch that Sora's mom had laid out for me. I'm so tired. a little nap couldn't hurt, right?

Wakka's POV

Man, Riku's losin' blood a little too fast, ya? I feel so sorry for Sora... I know I would be devastated if something happened to Tidus... We've been going out for almost a year now; about a month and a half or two months before Riku and Sora came back. Strange thing is, Kairi never really seemed to care, but now that it was Riku and Sora, she seemed to hate it, ya? Selphie was thrilled - the little "yaoi fangirl" or whatever the hell she called herself... I looked up as I heard Kairi talking. Selphie and Tidus were following closely, with Sora in tow, but Sora's mom was the one holding on to Kairi now. My blonde beauty came over to me and buried his face in my chest, while Selphie comforted Sora. I hope that Riku's ok - for both of their sakes...

Sora's POV

((A/N: yes, i know, i'm skipping around in different peoples' point of view, but it's just flowing out of my hands. plus, this originally wasn't supposed to go any further than Kairi pummeling Riku a little bit. so sorry!))

I heard the sirens arrive, and My mom sent me along with Riku. I pulled RIku's keys out of his pocket and handed them to Wakka, who said he's be right behind the ambulance. Whispering thanks, I climbed into the ambulance with Riku. I held on to his hand as they drove there. When we got there, I had to leave him for a bit so that they could help him. Sitting in the waiting room, I looked up only when I felt two pairs of arms surrounding me. Looking up, I saw the worried faces of my friends. My mom was nowhere to be found. "She's at home, with Kairi," Tidus explained, seeing my confused look. I nodded my understanding, and Selphie sat down next to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"Hey! Wake up, ya? Guys! Wake up! He's fine! Tidus, My arm's starting to hurt, and you need to wake up." I protested until I felt a pair of lips on mine. My eyes shot open, and Riku pulled back. "R-Riku? I thought you were hurt!" I stuttered to an amused lavender-haired hottie. "I am. They had me stay overnight." I frowned. "Overnight?" "Yeah. Overnight. The three of you cried for a few hours yesterday, and eventually cried yourself to sleep. It's 7:32 am, babe." Tidus was mumbling something about killing Wakka, and Selphie was barely awake until she looked at who i was talking to. "Riku! You're okay!"

This woke Tidus up in a jiffy. He blinked, wide-eyed, at Riku and then Wakka, then back at Riku again. Riku chuckled. "Let's just get everybody home right now, okay?"

I leaped up and hugged Riku, knocking him over. Apparently, he hadn't quite gotten _all _ his strength back. I giggled, and Riku gently pushed me off of him. He slowly stood up, and then helped me up with a raised eyebrow. "What is so funny, Sora?" he asked, the five of us walking out to his car. Wakka unlocked the car, and Riku slid into the back, asking Wakka to drive. Selphie and I climbed in with Riku, and Tidus sat in the front with Wakka.

Riku's POV

Apparently, Sora's mom was keeping Kairi at Sora's house, so Sora was going to spend the night. Thinking of all the things we could do, I grinned, my mind going into thoughts that were definitely 'Unsuitable for younger audiences'. Wakka dropped Selphie off at here house first and then drove to my house. The four of us - Wakka, Tidus, Sora, and I - got out of the car and went home; Wakka lived across the street from me, and Tidus was going over to his house, I guess.

Sora and I entered the house. My parents had left that morning to visit some of Mom's friends, so Sora and I had the whole house to ourselves. We watched a little TV, until I grabbed the clicker and turned the tv off. Sora turned to me, and opened his mouth, probably going to ask why I did that, but no words came out. The only reason he didn't say anything is because tecnically he _couldn't_ say anything, what with my lips covering his and my tongue in his mouth. He moaned into my mouth, grabbing the front of my shirt and tugging slightly. This caused me to fall on top of him, and he blushed bright red. I apologised and started to sit up, but Sora tightened his grip, not letting me move. "Sora," I began, "if you don't let go soon, I don't think I'll be able to-" "I know," he interrupted, face darkening even more. "Please, Riku, I want this."

I carfully pried his hands from my shirt, standing up. I then turned and picked up a confused Sora, who squeaked in surprise. "Not down here, Sora," I explained, walking towards the stairs. When we reached my room, I placed him on the bed and left the room in search of some lotion. I came back and saw Sora, who appeared to be close to tears. I ran over and pulled him into my arms, hugging him gently. "What's wrong, Sora?" I murmured, slightly rocking him in my arms. He turned towards me and said, "I thought you decided you didn't want me. That you-" Whatever he was about to say was cut off, my lips once again embracing his. When I pulled back, I reassured him, "Never, Sora. I was just getting some lotion, just in case, so it wouldn't hurt."

((A/N: I'm just going to skip a few minutes ahead, to when their clothes are off. I'm sorry, but I don't really feel like writing about that right now. Personally,I think I write AkuRoku lemons better... actually, at the moment, I'm switching between my third AkuRoku fic and this, so I'm sorry if some things are a little confusing. Doing this is actually easier, as when I get stuck on one story I can just switch over to the other, and so I don't just stop or anything. Oops, this is a really long Author's Note... sorry...))

Sora moaned as I kissed my way down his chest, stopping to lick both nipples, the continuing on down towards my goal... Sora cried out as I lapped at the head of his erection. "Riku... please!" "Please what?" "I don't know, just _please!"_ Taking pity on my beautiful brunette keyblader, I took his erection into my mouth. Having practically no gag reflex whatsoever, it was pretty easy to deep-throat him. He moaned loudly, trying to thrust up, but I had already pinned his hips to the bed with my hands. I pulled back until just the head was in my mouth, and twirled my tongue around it before taking all of him back into my mouth. I kept up a steady rhythm, occasionally humming, delighting in his cries and whimpers, until all at once, he screamed my name, liquid filling my mouth. Although it surprised me, I managed to swallow it all, not letting a single drop go to waste.

I withdrew my head and kissed his softening length before moving up his body, occasionally placing kisses on wherever was closest to my mouth. Upon reaching his lips, I kissed him tenderly, and he moaned at tasting himself on my lips. "Take me, RIku," he murmured against my lips. I nodded, pulling away, and grabbed the lotion that I had earlier discarded. Covering my first three fingers with lotion, I looked up at Sora, who was looking lustfully at me. Satisfied with the amount of lotion on my fingers, I leaned up, kissing him while I inserted a finger into his tight passage, drawing a small whimper from him. Considering how tight he felt to one finger, I couldn't even _begin_ to imagine how good it would feel to be buried inside him. Pumping my finger in and out, Sora finally began to relax, so I inserted a second, causing him to stiffen up in pain. I scissored my fingers, causing a moan to fall from those plump pink lips. Kissing him once again, I inserted a third finger, once again pumping them in and out of him. When this didn't seem to be working as well as I'd hoped, I curled my fingers, and Sora moaned my name - and pretty loudly, too, might I add.

After a little longer, I pulled my fingers out, and grabbing the lotion again, I squirted some on my unbearably hard length, hissing at the cold temperature of my substitute lube. I positioned my length at his entrance, wrapping his legs around me and looked him in the eyes. "Are you ready?" He nodded, and I thrust into him. He cried in pain, tears falling from those vibrant blue eyes. Making sure not to move my lower half, I kissed all of his tears away until I felt him relax around me. I quickly withdrew, causing him to whimper at the loss, and thrust back in, causing my lover to wince slightly. I once more withdrew and thrust, this time hitting something in him, causing him to moan loudly. I angled my hips, searching until he started screaming with every thrust. Smirking, I let go of his hips with one hand, grasping his smaller length and pumping. After this, he didn't last long, coming with a cry of my name. A few thrusts later and I joined him, grunting out his name before I collapsed on him. Bringing my hand up to my mouth, I licked all of the milky fluid off of it, causing Sora to blush slightly.

Rolling off of him, I kissed him softly, then pulled away, murmuring to him, "I love you." He flushed slightly again and curled up into me, whispering back, "I love you, too." He yawned, and soon fell asleep. I smiled, and, kissing his forehead, followed him into sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

me: well, how was it?

Riku: well, _I_ liked it...

Axel: of COURSE you liked it! It's ABOUT YOU!!!!

Riku: ((obviously ignoring Axel)) it's just... wasn't I kinda hurt?

me: yeah, I thought about that as I was finishing the story ((sweatdrops)) Um, they gave him a slow-acting elixir?

Peter: shrugs works for me.

me: PLEASE review!!!!!! I have this GREAT idea for a RIku Sora/AkuRoku fic, but I won't post (I might write it anyway, I just won't be posting it yet) until I get some reviews on both this and my new AkuRoku (it's AU!!!!) I would like 10 reviews on each, but I will settle for five.

Axel and Riku: REVIEW, for God's sake! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

Peter; yanno, maybe you should stop writing that AkuRoku lemon thing you're doing right now...

Axel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

((Axel jumps onto Peter, who has already armored up, and attempts to burn him anyways. He is, obviously, unsuccessful. Riku falls to the ground laughing))

Me: ((rolls eyes)) guys, please...


End file.
